Safe Haven
by Aurora Caelestis
Summary: Un beso puede conducir a acciones y sentimientos mas profundos. La Sala de los Menesteres sera el lugar perfecto para que los amantes dejen salir los anhelos más profundos. Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Este es el segundo fic de una trilogia. Advertencia: Contiene LEMMON.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto "**_Aniversario_**" del foro "**_La Sala de los Menesteres_**".

* * *

**NOTA DEL FIC:** La temática de este reto es la conmemoración a los dos años que cumplirá el foro el próximo 11 de febrero. El fic debe ser un one-shot que tenga como temática central la Sala de los Menesteres y debe tener un mínimo de 100 palabras y un máximo de 1000.

Cuando se me ocurrió este fic para la conmemoración del foro, pensé en hacerlo en 1,000 palabras exactas, pero dado como el fic se fue desarrollando término siendo más de 1,000 palabras. Así que he decidido dividirlo en tres partes. Serán tres fic con la misma pareja y la misma historia (una trilogía). Cada uno de los fic es un one-shot como estipula las reglas del reto. Cada uno tiene un título diferente y será la continuidad del primer fic.

**AGRADECIMIENTO:** Quiero agradecer a **Luna Lúnatica** por el betear mi historia y ser mi beta oficial. Gracias por todos tus consejos y sugerencias.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta es la** segunda parte **del fic **_SAFE_. **También contiene** LEMMON. **

**Y luego de TODAS las notas aclaratorias por haber les dejo con el fic.**

* * *

**SAFE HAVEN **

* * *

—Debemos levantarnos del suelo, Luna—dijo Harry levantándose y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Se sentaron juntos en la cama, nerviosos.

—Luna, me gustaría…

—No lo hagas. Te prometo…

—No estaba disculpándome por besarte, sino por lo de Cho—dijo serio.

Luna levantó el rostro mirándolo sorprendida.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era? Aun no entendía por qué le hacía feliz saber que estaba enamorada de él, pero lo era. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts no había sentido a salvo hasta ahora. ¿Acaso se había enamorado de ella y no se había dado cuenta? Debía irse. No quería hacerle daño. Lo mejor era irse y pensar en sus sentimientos.

Harry le besó la mejilla y se puso de pie.

—Buenas noches, Luna.

—¿Te vas?—preguntó monótonamente, pero Harry se dio cuenta de la tristeza que reflejaba su tono.

Se volvió a sentar a su lado.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

Luna asintió. Harry le extendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Ella lo hizo. Entonces, levantó el edredón y le señaló la cama. Se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba un largo camisón con tirantes color amarillo pálido con flores y mariposas blancas. Sonrió. Solo ella se pondría algo así, pero sin importar lo infantil que parecía, él la encontraba preciosa.

La vio acercarse a la cama, pero ella se giró y se acercó dándole un leve beso en los labios. Él soltó el edredón y la estrechó en sus brazos.

Los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello profundizando el beso. Sentía su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Estaba excitándole. Se apartó un poco de ella, para no asustarla.

Luna lo miró confundida, pero luego sonrió. Sabía que Harry estaba excitado. Volvió acercarse, pero él retrocedió.

—Mejor me voy, porque si sigo besándote, no voy a detenerme y no sería justo. No sé lo que siento y no quiero lastimarte—dijo Harry.

—Eres incapaz de lastimar a alguien—dijo ella acercándose.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura?—preguntó estrechándola.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

—Porque no me hubiera enamorado de ti—dijo volviéndolo a besar.

Se rindió. Ella había roto los últimos altivos de su cordura y autocontrol. Sabía que debía parar. Todo pasaba muy rápido, pero ¿a quién engañaba? La deseaba.

Harry comenzó besar su cuello. Levantó una mano y bajó un tirante del camisón besando su clavícula. La escuchó lanzar un leve gemido que hizo que su erección palpitara y doliera.

Luna bajó sus brazos pasándole los dedos por la columna. Este lanzó un leve gemido que la hizo sonreír. Le quitó la camisa. Harry la miraba maravillado. Su rostro mostraba un leve sonrojo que le hizo sonreír. Ella se acercó a su pecho y le dio un leve beso cerca de un pezón. Cuando levantó el rostro, estaba roja como una amapola. Se veía hermosa así sonrojada, entonces el bajo el otro tirante y la gravedad hizo el resto. El camisón cayó al suelo.

Caminó hacia la cama y la depósito allí, retrocediendo para observarla. Ella ruborizada se tapó los pechos. Comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y estaba a punto de bajarse el pantalón, cuando tropezó con el camisón y cayó de culo.

Luna se sentó de repente riendo.

—Así que te causa gracia—dijo poniéndose de pie, bajándose los pantalones y la ropa interior.

A pesar de que estaba nervioso tuvo que sonreír. Ella miraba su miembro asombrada. Se acercó lentamente y antes de entrar a la cama la miró a los ojos. Quería darle tiempo para que lo pensara, pero aunque su nerviosismo era visible, ella abrió los brazos recibiéndolo.

Harry entro a la cama y se recostó a su lado.

—Que Merlín me ayude, pero aunque esto está pasando demasiado rápido, no puedo parar–dijo en su oído.

—Hazme el amor, Harry –dijo ella en un leve susurro.

Volvió a besarla, mientras se ponía sobre ella, apoyándose de sus brazos para no aplastarla. Besó su cuello, la clavícula, cada uno de sus pechos, su vientre plano hasta llegar al tesoro que escondía. Con extrema delicadeza le quitó las bragas. Volvió a recorrer el mismo camino, mientras Luna gemía y se agarraba a las sabanas.

—¿Estas segura? Puedo…

Luna no le dejó terminar, simplemente cogió su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó. Fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para alejar las dudas que le quedaban.

Fue entrando en ella lentamente. De repente, escucho un leve chillido. Entonces, la miró y una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Se detuvo e intentaba salir de ella, pero Luna lo atrajo y lo besó.

Volvió a penetrarla lentamente hasta que su miembro rompió su himen. Luna lanzó un leve alarido y él se quedó quieto, temblando. También era su primera vez. Beso su mejilla llevándose una lágrima en sus labios.

Cuando Luna volvió a asentirle, salió de ella lentamente y volvió a penetrarla. Al principio un poco desincronizados, pero poco a poco ambos fueron compenetrándose. Luna acariciaba su espalda e inclusive en las mismas heridas que le había hecho al enterrarle las uñas cuando entró en ella la primera vez.

Se besaban y tocaban por todas partes. El primero en llegar al clímax fue Harry que derramó su semilla dentro de ella. Después ella lo alcanzo gritando su nombre.

Harry salió de ella y rodó recostándola en su pecho tapándolos ambos con el edredón.

—¡Te amo, Harry!

Se pétrifico. Luna lo sintió y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—No tienes que contestar nada. No tengas miedo. Estás a salvo conmigo. Lo prometo –dijo volviéndo a acurrucarse a su lado.

Harry la abrazó más fuerte y levantó su rostro besándola. No tenía claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos, pero de algo si estaba seguro y era de que en los brazos de ella se sentía a salvo y con ese pensamiento se durmió.

La Sala de los Menesteres había cambiado. Su techo estaba lleno de velas blancas, pero el suelo estaba hermoso. Lleno completamente de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas.

* * *

**SEGUNDA NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **La última parte de esta trilogía se llamara **_A Safe Love_** (Un amor seguro). Ese será mi última y tercera participación al reto. Ha sido bien difícil editarle 859 palabras a este fic, para que quedaran **1,000 exactas**. Espero que les guste.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
